


Some People Call This Wisdom

by DearHeartx



Series: Fictober 2018 [14]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHeartx/pseuds/DearHeartx
Summary: Hawke recalls the advice of her mother, but can't bring herself to follow it..
Relationships: Anders/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Series: Fictober 2018 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802731





	Some People Call This Wisdom

He warned me when we first met, told me that he was dangerous and would hurt me in the end. But there was something in his eyes. A purity of soul, a yearning for companionship.

Then he called me sweetheart.

He did so much to keep us safe. He networked with the Mage Underground, ensuring there was always an escape route should my money and status not being shield enough. He stood at my back every night when inevitably someone would come for us. He tended to any wound I had suffered as if it were life threatening, a care I hadn’t seen since I were a babe on my mother’s knee.

Now that most of Kirkwall has been freed from the bandits and mercenaries, we spend our evenings working on his Mage Rights Manifesto. He’ll let his hair down, running his fingers through it as he stresses over which words to use to best make our case. He’ll read a new passage to me and I feel my heart flutter as I see the passion light up within him. I lean over him to correct his phrasing and he lets his fingers rest on mine. And I can’t help but think he’s done it on purpose, our eyes locked on one another, breath hitching in my chest. 

His eyes flicker to my lips and…

Oh, Maker.

My mother used to tell me how important the difference was between knowledge and wisdom. She’d say that knowledge was about learning something everyday, but wisdom was about letting go of something everyday. 

I know a lot about Anders. I know so much, in fact, that I’m certain I should let him go. Nothing good can come of this, but…

I’m sorry, Momma, I never was very wise.


End file.
